


Game On [GO]

by VeeTheSheep



Series: playlist [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, as in idk and i dont want to write smut, its literally just renhyuck making mark flustered, maybe? - Freeform, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: "Your eyes are whispering to meIt’s like they’re asking me to approach""Ooh La La La"-EXO





	Game On [GO]

_ “It’s too late to run away _ __  
_ You started this game first _ __  
_ Can you hear me can you see me _ _  
_ __ You excite me”

 

The heavy beat of the music coming from inside matches perfectly with the fast beating of Renjun’s heart. The smell of alcohol and sweat filling his nose and making him wince, even if he was somehow used to it, it wasn’t his favorite smell.

He was supposed to meet with Donghyuck as soon as he got there, but it has been a couple of minutes and the auburn haired boy was nowhere to be found.

Renjun runs a hand through his hair, scratching his nape as he scans the crowd piling up in the senior’s living room before he feels a cold breath on his ear, making him freeze instantly. A arm sneaks itself on his waist, bringing his body closer to the other’s, until he collides on his chest.

“Oh my, now that's the look I was waiting for” a honey voice comes to him, making him shiver on spot. He looks down momentarily, sizing up his choice of clothing, a dark skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, albeit hanging dangerously low, effectively exposing his collarbone, the chains being the only big difference. 

That and the piercings adorning his ears, especially the one on the upper lobe that Donghyuck has just grazed his teeth at.

Renjun sighs at that, leaning back to rest his head on the korean’s shoulder, unfortunately smelling the faint smell of vodka coming from him.

Donghyuck smirks at that, bending down to place a wet kiss behind the brunette’s ear.

“How much have you drank already?” Renjun speaks up, while they waddle towards the kitchen to find a drink.

Donghyuck chuckles, before nuzzling on Renjun’s neck.  _ “Affectionate drunk” _ his mind supplies.

“Hmmm… not that much, I think four shots” Donghyuck thinks a bit, letting go of Renjun’s waist to grab the soda his boyfriend was giving him. “Ten hyung would let me have more” he takes a sip “But Yuta hyung drank mine before i could, said he was protecting my honor” he adds a eye-roll and detaches himself from the smaller’s back, choosing to stay on his side, his hand still on his hip, sometimes wandering inside his shirt. 

Renjun nods absently, finishing his drink with Donghyuck’s unwavering gaze. As soon as he's done he takes the younger’s hand, pulling him back to the room and to the dance floor.

The song playing was a heavy, dirty R&B and they fell into the dance instantly,  moving their bodies to the beat, rolling their hips and holding each other close.

After that song ended, they slow down their movements, until Donghyuck spots a familiar face. Leaning on the wall was one Mark Lee, the quiet boy at his biochem class.

He definitely looked different, his clothes a nice fit, instead of the loose oversized sweaters he is used to wear. Nonetheless, he looks uncomfortable, like he was forced to be there.

His eyes were fleeting his eyes scaredly through the crowd, before making eye contact with Donghyuck, making the later open a side smile, bringing Renjun close while still looking at Mark, leaning into his boyfriend and kissing him, dirty and wet, finally ceasing the stare he was giving the older.

He ended the kiss by scattering kisses down his neck, then up again, leaving a trail of bites, that the other repay by sucking on the auburn haired, making him throw his head back, snapping back  to whisper on the older’s ears. “Mark is here” Donghyuck hums, lips touching his ear.

Renjun turns them around, seemingly uninterested but searching momentarily for Mark, only to find the older staring at them wide eyed. The chinese winks at him, making him swallow drily and bow his head embarrassed.

Renjun grips Donghyuck by the waist, kissing him deeply again. And again. And again.

They start giggling between the kisses before parting once for all. They pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling. 

This was their favorite moment.

The music playing loudly around them. Their lips numb from all the kissing. Their bodies following the beat.

Then the magical time was over.

They smirk at the other, pecking a last time before parting and making their way to the oldest they were eyeing before. Swaying their hips gently, eyes never leaving his.

Donghyuck’s was a soft “bedroom eyes” stare, his shimmery eyeshadow making him look ethereal and Mark wouldn't be able to look away.

That is, if it wasn't for the equally deadly beautiful boy right beside him, his eyes cold, unwavering, like a stunning statue working his way through the scattering crowd between the couple and their prey.

Mark hadn't noticed how quickly they were moving until they were so close he could reach. In a couple more steps he was trapped. One boy at each side. Donghyuck at the right and Renjun at his left.

His eyes were frightened, moving from one boy to another faster than he could compute. Donghyuck, being the most affectionate, intertwines his arm with the older’s stroking his biceps and looking at him lovingly, making Mark’s attention turn completely to him.

Donghyuck smiles at him, moving closer to him. 

“Hey baby boy…” Donghyuck speaks, a little loudly because they were still at a party, and basks in the way Mark’s ears turn red, smiling even harder when Mark tries to reply but stutters out a “h-hey uhh… hm… hi?”, at that Donghyuck throws his head back, laughing loudly exposing his tanned and sweaty neck, coincidentally, the side where Renjun had marked up with some bites, the mark of his teeth still visible and Mark feels his mouth water, he would give  _ anything _ to mark him up as well.

His thirsty thoughts are interrupted by a hand on his chin, which makes him turn his head to look at the other, eyes bewildered, swallowing  quickly so he wouldn't drool, snapping his mouth shut.

Renjun has a annoyed expression when they first make eye contact, but it morphs into a amused one when he notices how much Mark wants to touch him, eyes going from his mouth down to his low cut shirt, making his sharp collarbone stand out, glistening with sweat and sporting a faded hickey Donghyuck had left on him in the morning.

When Mark’s eyes start wandering lower, Renjun uses the hand still in his chin to make him look him in the eyes again, raising a brow when he does so. He brings their bodies flush against each other’s, looking up at him.

“Hey gorgeous” Renjun whispers, smiling around the words. 

Mark didn’t know he could be more flustered than that, but Renjun proved him wrong by moving his hand from his chin to the back of his neck, standing on his tiptoes to whisper on his ear. “Wanna go dance, pretty boy?” 

The older moves away looking at him, not saying anything and Donghyuck takes this as his cue. He leans on as well, lips touching the older’s ear, feeling the warmth coming from it. “Pleeaasee Mark” he drawls out “I wanna dance with you today”

Mark ponders for a moment, two beautiful boys standing right in front of him, willing to dance with him, to stay with him, must be a dream.

Both boys look at him expectantly and Mark is gone.

He nods and they both smile at him, each pulling him by one arm and he lets himself be dragged, after all that’s what he came here for.

They reach the dance floor and the youngers start dancing almost instantaneously, first hanging onto each other, barely paying attention to Mark, who was too stunned to move, eyes closed and head shaking, moving to the rhythm of a fast paced beat. From time to time they would look at him, coaxing him to come closer but the most he did was sway languidly to the song.

The fast tempo died down, giving space to a tropical-like song, and the couple took the opportunity to bring Mark in between them, making him move alongside the sensual melody playing.

Donghyuck grabs his hips, bringing them closer and making him sway them with him, almost gridding down on him. He puts his arms around him, at the same time that Renjun grips his waist and make both of them body roll.

The three continue to dance, song after song, sometimes Renjun kisses a line up and down his neck, other times Donghyuck sings the lyrics on his ear, followed by a light bite on his lobe, but they don’t kiss him. Coming close, dangerously close, but turning heads in the last millisecond and Mark groans each time, growing more and more frustrated.

At a certain point Lucas passes by with a cup of something Mark doesn’t recognizes but drinks anyway, passing to the other two who finish the cup and then he throws it on the closest sofa, turning back to see the couple making out in front of him.

Mark doesn’t know if it’s the frustration talking, enhanced by the watered down alcohol he had just drunk but he grips Renjun by the waist, kissing his neck and biting down on his shoulder, making the chinese moan and break the kiss with Donghyuck, who eagerly searches for Mark’s mouth, kissing him deeply, wanting to bring him closer but having Renjun in between. They kiss while Renjun continues to grind on them, making them both lose contact only for Renjun to pull Mark in for a kiss of his own, the awkward angle making the older’s neck strain for a bit but he doesn’t care. Renjun breaks the kiss abruptly, making Mark go after him, but Donghyuck is the one who leans closer, stealing a kiss before coming closer .

“Let’s get out of here” he panted on the older’s neck.

 

_ “Who cares, I’m okay with anything _ __  
_ After it gets pushed off, shook off _ __  
_ And eventually flipping _ _  
_ __ That’s what you wanted c’mon”

 

The ride back to their apartment flashed by, with them living close.

Renjun is the one that unlocks the door, while the two other boys make out against the wall right next to him. He lets them have their moment but as soon as he sees Donghyuck trying to take Mark’s jacket off he brings them both into the apartment, pulling Mark to kiss him as Donghyuck locks the door behind him.

Renjun starts walking backwards, pulling Mark with him and Donghyuck follows close by. Mark pulls away to catch a breath while the younger two go straight to the bedroom, pausing at the door to call out Mark’s name, both with a smile on their faces, making him follow them to the bedroom.

And then the door was slammed shut.

 

_ “It’s too late to run away _ _  
_ _ You started this game first” _

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to write this since the "GO" teasers came out  
> my twt @bloomingjuns  
> my ccat /vthesheep


End file.
